


Deadly Hallowed

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied Dark Lady Harriet Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rule 63, Severus Snape Lives, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: She sees the castle that has been her true home broken, the proud walls crushed, the tall ceilings caved in, the corpses of the children it was supposed to shelter and the faces of the adults that ran and hid while she fought their battles for them, and the only thing Harriet can think is that this world is broken.





	Deadly Hallowed

She sees the castle that has been her true home broken, the proud walls crushed, the tall ceilings caved in, the corpses of the children it was supposed to shelter and the faces of the adults that ran and hid while she fought their battles for them, and the only thing Harriet can think is that this world is broken.

Her deep emerald eyes find the stumbling figure of the hero, her biggest nightmare all these years. She doesn’t smile, for once, Harriet is not nervous before his scrutiny. She doesn’t have to be nervous anymore, she’s done her duty, saved this ungrateful world. They’ll have to forgive her if she goes on to fix it. There is a thought taking shape in her head, a treacherous thought that feels so very right. Harriet Potter grips the Elder wand tighter and rises her head breaking eye contact. There is a variety of emotions that cross her former teacher’s face, his legeremency having communicated said thoughts no doubt.

But she won’t cower, not before him, not before anyone else.

 

“So what will it be then, Headmaster?”

Severus falls to his knees before her, something he’d never imagine happening, for a moment he wonders if his legs finally gave out or if that feeling that slithers about in his insides is truly fear. He can see something shimmering behind her as she walks towards him. It’s the Invisibility Cloak, he realizes, she has it pinned to her outer robes. She moves her slender hand to cup his face and his eyes catch sight of the black and gold ring that decorates her long, delicate fingers. Last time he saw the ring, the stone was cracked beyond repair, or so he thought, now however, it’s smooth and bright as if newly polished.

Her fingers run towards his chin gripping it, making him look into her eyes. Severus doesn’t recognize this woman, it’s as if she exists in a separate universe from the fidgeting, rule-breaking brat he swore to protect.

He realizes then, that even though every Dark Lord that has ever ruled needed a Dark Lady, Harriet Potter doesn’t need anyone else to take the world.

Her lips curve in an almost imperceptible smile and Severus realizes she just read his mind. Her smile widens and he comes to the conclusion that she’s pleased with his use of her phrasing. Fifth year feels like an eternity ago.

“Your arm, Severus”

It’s the first time she’s ever called him by his name. He extends his left arm as he’s used to do, when he realizes what he’s doing he tries to lower it back, but she grabs his wrist before he can begin the motion and undoes the buttons on his sleeve rolling it up. The mark looks like an old scar but judging by her frown, the fact doesn’t please her.

She then puts out a wand. Dumbledore’s wand, his treacherous brain supplies, but he guesses it’s _hers_ now. She waves it slowly over the scar that not an hour past looked fresh and black like the man who etched it into his skin. The scar vanishes, but in its stead, he sees a new symbol. A triangle, with a circle in it, bisected by a line. Grindelwald, he thinks for a moment, but no, this is her symbol, she is what Grindelwald could never be, what Voldemort could never be. She is the Mistress of Death, and his owner too.

She motions for him to stand up and walks firmly towards the bridge.

“Come, let us depart this place, my protector”

He raises, he did swear to protect her.

She goes, and Severus follows.


End file.
